There has been an increasing trend in the use of LED modules in projection lighting systems, outdoor lighting systems and automotive lighting systems, for example, headlights. In these and other environments, there is a growing desire for high luminance light sources.
Known methods of optimizing the luminance of a light source include the use of a light conversion element, high power LEDs and more closely spaced LEDs. However, even through use of such methods, there is still a limitation on the maximum attainable brightness. Presently, for example, the approximate illuminance limit of such an LED light source is 250 lm/mm2.
Furthermore, using high power LEDs and closely spaced LEDs increases the required heat dissipation for the LED module, this may place a further limit on the available size and/or efficiency of the LEDs.